factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
StealthRanger (original name)
StealthRanger is an FP regular who joined roughly sometime late December 2011 and has been around for almost a year now, but is considered a 2012 era poster. He also dislikes refering to himself in third person, and he feels like he should stop doing it right now Anywhom yeah I lurked FP as well as several other forums such as the OBD for quite a long time (since like, 2009) before joining up due to a burning desire to contribute to debates revolving around my favourite characters Before I lurked I used to believe things like YYH characters being planet busters, SDK characters being FTL, DBZ characters being solar system busters, which ever since I came here I became enlightened to the concept of hyperbole and other such fallacies. I support the use of calculations in debates, if only most of the time to shoot down retarded claims (like Sephiroth and Cloud being continent busters physically), unless they're retarded and have ridiculous results I also deem flaming neccesary in certain situations, that is when said person is being an idiot, or deserves it, which I am somewhat similar to Cypher in that respect, who I became acqauinted with over on the OBD As a debater, while I do mostly favor my favortie franchises, I try to stay unbiased as possible, although I won't deny I've made some really retarded claims in the past (then again everyone has, nobody's perfect). I am also impulsive and aggressive, having anger issues, which has gotten me into trouble in the past with several vets and mods, and no doubt will likely continue to get me in trouble, maybe I also change my gravatar alot and like to randomly start "gravatar wars" on random threads out of boredom If you've read a page 'round here, chances are I wrote it/edited it, mainly because people kept on going on about helping teh wiki, so I decided to do some work around here where they simply talked about it People I Like/Respect: Soldier's Shadow: Idk, pretty much got to know him more than most people here, we have a few interests in common, and I view him as something of a mentor, if only because of his lecturing me during my early days about anti-trolling and debating and stuff theobserver: Pretty much the same as Soldier's Shadow, despite him denouncing me as an anti-troll once, but he then commended me once I began improving from that era, Plus we have rivalry in ninja'ing eachother TheSorrow: Pretty much my anti-troll superior and a good debator. I respect him as a crusher of fantards and trolls everywhere Cypher: Became acqauinted with him over on them OBD, plus we've both dealt with gendrons aggressively and both share similar debating styles. Plus we both share similar interests in video games, anime and we're both Chaos and Dark Eldar fans in 40K ^^ Darthgrim: Fellow OBDer whom I've won several debates here with. Plus we both share similar interests in 40K, Trasnformers, anime and comics, plus we're both calcers around here so... yeah Deus Ex Machina: Seeing as we both like 40K and have normally been on the same side on most debates in 40K (sometimes Darthgrim also joins in). I respect him as an authority on 40K People I Dislike: Rhododendron: A huge fag who doesn't know when to STFU. Ignores posts from the oppostion and continues to repeat the same beaten to death and shot down arguments over and over and over again regardless of how many people are shooting them down or how many times they're shot down. Plus he thinks Kratos is better than Skarbrand, concreting him as an autodouche in my books Negative Zero: Creepy stalker who somehow managed to gain personal info on me and created a wiki page here to harass me, but he was blocked from here so yeah. Srsly, his butthurt rivals that of Sentry's. Plus he's overtly obnoxious and dislikable anyways Favorite Characters: Sauron The Witch King of Angmar Balrog Pyron Jedah Dohma Luke Skywalker Darth Nihilus Shendu Sephiroth (nobody's perfect) Kuja Megatron Dreadwing Skyquake Hardshell Sol Badguy Slayer Angron Skarbrand Magnus the Red Younger Toguro Sensui Former Crimson King Ghost Rider Juggernaut Dormammu Dr Doom Magneto Darkseid Lucifer Morningstar Dark Schneider Hades (Saint Seiya) Characters I despise: Batman Harry Potter Kratos Fictions I am a fan of/support: Star Wars Lord of the Rings Indiana Jones Street Fighter Jackie Chan Adventures Devil May Cry Final Fantasy Kingdom Hearts Transformers (mostly Prime and G1, plan to watch the other series some time soon) Marvel and DC Darkstalkers Warhammer 40K Guilty Gear BlazBlue Bastard!! Saint Seiya Hellsing Yu Yu Hakusho Samurai Deeper Kyo Neon Genesis Evangelion Fate/ Series Flame of Recca Fictions I despise or am against: Harry Potter (IMO one of the most overrated fictional series ever invented) God of War (not that I dislike the series, because it has excellent gameplay and an OK storyline and characters I guess, but I hate certain wankers who make it out to be far more powerful than it actually is and won't STFU and I guess you could say it makes me.... overzealous when it comes to arguing against GoW, idk, it happens to you after arguing with them for so long) Asura's Wrath (while the gameplay kind of sucked, the game had some cool characters/story and its not that I dislike the game, just that the series is so ridiculously wanked to death, especially on the OBD "hrr durr Chakravartin planned it so he haz fate manipulation", uh, not really mate. And the hype about Asura and Chakravartin being universal (because of Chakravartin's "creator" title), I mean srsly) HST (I don't know, just sucks I guess) Twilight (Do I really need to explain being against such furfaggotry?) My Little Pony (same as above) If you felt my lists were unneccesarily long, tough shit mate Category:Piler Profiles